This invention relate to cutting apparatus. More particularly, it relates to scissors for use by hair designers, barbers and other hair stylists for cutting hair.
Typical scissors which are currently widely used to cut and trim hair is shown in FIG. 1. A pair of beams 10 and 12 are rotatably attached to one another by screw 14, which forms a pivot point. The beams include handles 16 and 18 each having loops for securing one's digits thereto. The beams also include a pair of cutting edges 20 and 22 which cut the hair by the closure of the beams. The cutting edges and handles are in the same plane of rotation, i.e. the beams are straight.
During the course of cutting and trimming hair using prior art straight scissors, the stylist must assume various positions which may result in cumulative physical trauma requiring specialized medical treatment. In order to cut the hair using straight scissors, the stylist must position his or her wrist both in extreme dorsiflexion as well as palmarflexion. An example of extreme palmarflexion by a hair stylist is shown in FIG. 2. These positions of the wrist when done repetitively often result in various traumas including carpal tunnel syndrome (median nerve compression at the wrist), tenosynovitis (inflammation of flexor or extensor tendons) and lateral epicondylitis (tennis elbow). Furthermore, by using the straight scissors, the stylist often must raise the elbow 13 to an uncomfortable position and abduct the shoulder 15 to approximately 90.degree. which will increase the chances of tendonitis or bursitis of the shoulder and further increases the incidence of thoracic outlet syndrome (brachial plexus compression by the neck muscles and the first rib). There is a higher incidence of this syndrome in females due to their neck anatomy and the size of their breasts.
In addition to medical problems, the stylist will normally cut opposing sides of the head in the opposite directions resulting in an uneven flow of the hair which may alter the appearance of the hair design. In addition, the use of the straight scissors requires the client to change position of the head very often during the cut.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new design of scissors which overcomes the problems of the prior art straight scissors.